henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Pook
Oliver Pook is a recurring character on Henry Danger, portrayed by Matthew Zhang. Oliver’s best friend is Sidney Birnbaum, and the two are often seen together. Appearances Henry Danger Season 1 *The Danger Begins *Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Substitute Teacher *Jasper Danger *The Space Rock *Birthday Girl Down *Too Much Game *Henry the Man-Beast *Super Volcano *Elevator Kiss *Dream Busters (Henry's dream) *Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 *Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Jasper's Real Girlfriend Season 2 *Captain Man: On Vacation *The Time Jerker *Henry's Jelly *I Know Your Secret Season 3 *Mouth Candy *The Trouble With Frittles *Dodging Danger *Gas Or Fail *Live and Dangerous, Part 2 Season 4 *The Rock Box Dump *Toon in For Danger *Henry's Frittle Problem (Flashback) *Danger Things *Rubber Duck Season 5 *Escape Room (Flashback) The Adventures of Kid Danger *Game of Drones *Cheer Beast (cameo) Personality Oliver is quirky and a very strange boy, known for his strange dance moves and obsession with strange outfits such as "boynks", skinny jeans, and a tandem jacket. He is not very bright. He sold fruit bars them to Mitch Bilsky, and got bullied, but he was completely oblivious to this. He also seems to hold a grudge against Bianca, as she almost canceled Oliver's plans with Henry for that weekend. Relationships With Other Characters Sidney Birnbaum Oliver and Sidney are best friends. He and Sidney appear to attract girls. He apparently ate bugs with Sidney when he was younger. These two sometimes have their moments as in The Time Jerker when Oliver took Sidney's avocado and wouldn't give it back until Henry told him to. And in The Trouble With Frittles Oliver insults Sidney saying how he embarrasses him while their was a meeting with the man fans at Piper's house. Also Oliver sometimes tends to weird Sidney out as in Live and Dangerous, Part 1 and 2. Henry Hart Henry is sometimes weirded out by Oliver, but he still cares about him, but Oliver is unaware that Henry is Kid Danger. He stood up for Oliver when he was getting bullied by Mitch in Super Volcano, but Oliver never even realized he was being bullied. He also went ice-fishing with him, while wearing a tandem jacket, on the top of Mt. Swellview. They used to be close in Season 1 and 2, but in Season 3 and 4, they don't interact a lot. Jasper Dunlop Oliver and Jasper are pretty good friends, along with Sidney. They were supposed to be teammates for a Dodge Ball tournament in Dodging Danger until Mitch threw a Dodge Ball at Oliver's back and he started choking. He was then replaced by Henry. Trivia *Oliver's father lives in his basement. *He appears a lot Season 1, but not as much in Season 2; he appeared in five episodes in Season 3 and 4. *It is revealed in the episode Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1, that Sidney helps him get dressed, however Oliver picks out the clothes. *He eats bugs, as shown in the episode Birthday Girl Down. *Because of Oliver's bumbliness, he wears a leather football helmet when playing the sport. *Oliver reveals he is only friends with Sidney because his father has a boat. *In Danger Things, Oliver is shown to be good at breakdancing. **It is unknown if he will return since being trapped in the donut dimension. Gallery Videos Henry Danger How To Make Your Girl Happy on Halloween Nick Henry Danger Stuff Girls Like...According to Sidney & Oliver Nick Oliver Interviews Goomer BTS on the Henry Danger Set! Nick Category:Male Category:Boys Category:High School Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pooks Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Season 5 Category:Teens